


I Want You By My Side, So That I'll Never Feel Alone Again

by FoxOfTheDeep



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, no smut they are in 9th grade, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOfTheDeep/pseuds/FoxOfTheDeep
Summary: Nico di Angelo moves back to his old home and starts his first year of high school. Self-discovery, angsty bullshit, and hijinks are a given.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean (Kinda), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 12





	I Want You By My Side, So That I'll Never Feel Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and salutations, peoples. This is gonna b a sappy melodramatic fic but also almost agonizingly slow in terms of romance and plot so if that interests you then i suggest you continue reading

Nico di Angelo had decided to go back home.

Of course, it hadn't been his decision alone. After remarrying, his father had just wanted to go back to their roots. (Of course, by roots he meant New York and not Italy, which Nico would have preferred.) While unpacking his stuff, Nico had mixed feelings about his memories of the neighborhood residents. That is to say, he had almost no fond memories whatsoever. Except, maybe...

He scowled.

Either way, moving cross-country and back in the span of two years was throwing him off. There was maybe one good thing about the whole exhausting journey, and that was his sister, Hazel. Technically, she was only his step-sister, but they may as well have been related. (In spirit, at least.)

Hazel, though possibly being the best thing he had right now, also gave him mixed feelings. She reminded him a little too much of his sister.

_Of Bianca._

Bianca had been twelve when she died in an accident. Nico wasn't there. After joining some "Girls' Club", she and a few others had left on some sort of trip. And Bianca hadn't come back alive. Over and over he'd racked his brain for more details, but over and over it came back cloudy. He was only really sure of one thing regarding the incident.

That boy, Percy Jackson, was to blame. He had to be.

A headache forming, Nico went downstairs to get a glass of good old fashioned water. He saw Hazel in the kitchen, talking to their dad. She stopped and greeted Nico formally before continuing. He got a glass, filling it with water, and headed back to his room upstairs, where he sat on his recently set up bed. Sipping his water, he felt another urge, but ignored it.

Will anyone in the neighborhood remember me? If they're still here? Nico considered for a moment. Probably not, he concluded. I'm not that memorable anyway.

Nico finished his water, unpacking the rest of his stuff with relative ease and taking a nap. Tomorrow was Monday. Along with just moving, he would start his first day of high school tomorrow. The sleep will be good for me anyway, he rationalized. And so, at 6:45 P.M. on a Sunday, Nico di Angelo drifted into sleep.

Nico had never been fond of dreams. They always seemed to torment him, reminding him of events he'd much rather forget. Tonight, it was of when he was around ten. He was at some military boarding school in Maine. Bianca was there, holding his hand as they made their way down the hallway. They were going to the auditorium. He knew the route well. There was to be a celebration before winter break.

But before they could open the doors, Bianca's hand was no longer grasping his. Instead, she was drifting out towards a sea of eyes. Among them, a pair of shining green eyes stood out. They sparkled. And when they blinked, Bianca went with them. Behind Nico, the teacher Dr. Thorn rested his hands on his shoulders. Quickly turning around to defend himself, Nico was instead met with the smiling face of Percy Jackson. Nico was pushed backwards.

And he woke up.

Glancing around the unfamiliar room, he spotted an analog clock on the wall. It read 4:17. Fuck it, Nico thought, deciding to wander the hallway out of sheer boredom. He walked for a minute or so, making his way to the dining room. At the table he saw Hazel, half-awake with a sketchpad in her hand. She looked up sleepily.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," Nico politely answered. "What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to draw but ended up taking a nap," She admitted. She politely pulled out a seat and gestured for Nico to sit next to her. Unfamiliar with courtesy, he did so awkwardly. They sat in tender silence.

Hazel's mother had worked at some magic parlor before she met Nico's dad. Of course, they had only met because his dad had decided to drop by Louisiana on their way to California. Apparently they hit it off, because Hazel and her mom, Marie, (whose name reminded him far too much of his own mother's, Maria,) had agreed to join them on the rest of their cross-country journey. They had gotten married at the beach the following summer.

Nico personally felt it was rushed, considering his own mother hadn't died three years earlier at that point. He had been ten when she did. But whatever made his dad happy. Not that Nico could control what happened anyway.

Nico was now fourteen. As of a year ago he officially had a new mother and sister. It didn't feel right. Made him uneasy. But here he was, sitting right next to Hazel. And she was a good person. He looked over at her, unable to start a conversation.

"So..." he began. "What were you drawing?" She showed him.

On her paper was a surprisingly accurate rendition of a horse. She had colored the body a gold color. "That's good," he complimented. She turned it towards herself and tilted her head, as if trying to find a better angle to view it from. "You think so?" she inquired tiredly.

Nico nodded. "I can barely draw animals," he supplied. She gave a polite thanks and put her head down, closing her eyes and letting out a soft breath. Nico did the same. I must have been such an annoying sibling, he thought in sad amusement. He sat there, slowly falling into sleep. And he didn't dream.

Waking up in the dining room at seven in the morning was disorienting. He looked around frantically until he recalled why he was in the unfamiliar room in the first place. He glanced to his side. Hazel must have already been up. School would start in about thirty minutes.

Well so too did Nico, heading to his room to change outfits. He closed and locked the door. He removed his aviator's jacket, refusing to look in the mirror and changing as quickly as he could. He put on a skull T-shirt and black skinny jeans, putting his jacket back on over it. He then put on his silver chain belt and combat boots, walking out into the hallway. 7:15.

He went to the kitchen, where he saw Hazel in an open black motorcyclist's jacket with a purple shirt underneath. She was wearing blue jeans.

Upon seeing him, Hazel did her customary polite greeting. Nico greeted her back, filling a cup with ice water and quickly swallowing it down. He went to the living room and grabbed his bag, already filled with notebooks. He'd get his textbooks from the school, he assumed. Going back to school right after winter break ended was a trip, also considering that his birthday would be in 26 days as of January 2nd.

As he was walking outside, he told Hazel to let Dad know he was gone. She agreed, bidding him goodbye. He walked to school, as it was only a block or two away from what he remembered of his time in the city.

Upon entering the school, he went to the main office to retrieve his class schedule. He greeted the principal, Mr. Chiron, and got his schedule. The counselor, just called "Mr. D", showed him where his first class would be, though it was definitely with a begrudging reluctance.

"This is the hall where your first class'll be, since you've got Ancient Greek first. Just ask someone there where you'll have your next class." And with that, Mr. D hurried off.

Walking down the hallway slightly dazed, he noticed many students all hurrying to their classes. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw...

_Percy Jackson._

Nico would recognize those sickly green eyes anywhere. Percy was talking to some blond guy Nico didn't know. Nico realized he'd been staring for a few seconds. He looked away, but it was too late. Percy saw him, and Nico saw something change in his expression. He just couldn't pinpoint it.

Nico glanced at Percy once more. To his dismay, Percy was coming right towards him, the blond guy following.

"Nico?" Percy greeted eloquently, and Nico was sure he'd told Percy not to call him that. He let out a strained, "Mhm," unable to decide whether to make eye contact or not.

Percy continued, "What are you doing here? I thought you left years ago!" Nico, making eye contact, let out a low, "I did."

"But you came back?" Nico nodded awkwardly. Percy turned to blondie. "This is Nico. He lived here years ago." He turned back to Nico, gesturing to blondie. "This is Jason Grace. Don't worry, he's an idiot." Jason grinned almost too naturally. It scared Nico.

Nico nodded and squeaked a small, "See ya." In reality, he sincerely hoped he did not see Percy again. Thankfully he'd have few opportunities to, Percy being a senior while Nico was a freshman. He breathed a relieved sigh as he walked through the door to his first class.

Walking in the room, he got a different impression than what he expected. That is to say, everyone in the room looked like a nerd.

Avoiding eye contact with anyone, Nico went to the least populated table and took a seat at the end. Immediately a guy came over to greet him. Nico looked up at the figure making its way towards him. It stuck out its hand. Then it spoke.

"Hi, I'm Will Solace. Nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As an improving writer, I would always appreciate any criticisms or critiques anyone has to give. Til next time, seeya soon!


End file.
